


Deadly dreams

by punprincess321



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Zero | Fatal Frame, Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame (Video Games), Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented
Genre: F/M, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse McCree Has PTSD, Jesse McCree is a reporter, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punprincess321/pseuds/punprincess321
Summary: Genji hears McCree is doing a report on an abandoned shrine for an occult magazine and decides to go along and drags Hanzo with them to give Jesse a history lesson on the place, McCree is facing some inner demons when he visits the shrine, can he escape the evil spirits that now lurk in his dreams?





	1. working through issues

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to know more about the story of fatal frame, I recommend watching exorsizzle on YouTube, she explains every game from 2 to 5, she includes someones explanation of the first game in her playlist but this story mainly focuses on #3 so enjoy!

Jesse McCree had finally decided to retire from gun slinging, he wanted to focus more on his side job as a reporter and get away from all the stress of trying to fight for his life, when his old friend Genji heard about this, he went to go see Jesse and see how he was doing in the city.

"So you decided to hang up your hat and gun? I didn't expect you to be into writing McCree." The cyborg teased, Jesse was sitting on his couch in his apartment, he chuckled at Genjis remark. "You'd be surprised at how many fancy interests I have, I'm pretty good at calligraphy." The cowboy replied, Genji chuckled and sat next to his best friend. "I heard you met up with your brother at some point, how did that go?" Jesse asked, Genji pursed his lips. "Not as well as I had hoped, he's stuck in the past and can't forgive himself." He explained, Jesse shrugged. "Well, I'm going to Japan in a week to help with an occult magazine, I need to write an article about this old abandoned house in the Mustu region, maybe your brother could tag along." He suggested, Genji smiled and nodded at the idea.

A week later, Jesse and Genji arrived in Japan, Jesse rented a house in a small village that was decent distance away from the the abandoned house, Jesse sat on the couch with his laptop and began doing some research for his article, Genji had gone out to see if he could find Hanzo somewhere in the area. After a couple hours, Jesse decided to take a break from researching and set up his dark room, he always found old photography interesting and sometimes much more rewarding, he decided to use the laundry room at the back of the house since the washer and dryer had been moved to a closet in another room, he opened up his photography travel case and among all the equipment, he noticed an old camera, he fished it out and his original happiness faded away immediately as he flashed back to the day he got the camera.

~FLASHBACK~

_10 year old Jesse was playing tag with a little girl who was no more than 5, she had tanned skin with a splash of freckles across her nose, brown eyes and brown hair, she had a red bow in her hair and was wearing a frilly white dress, they were in a small farmhouse and a middle aged woman of similar hair, eye and skin colour was watching them with a smile on her face as she was attempting to make the camera work._

_Without warning a man barged in through the door holding an empty liquor bottle, Jesse and the girl froze from surprise and fear, the woman began to complain about the mans drinking when he suddenly slapped her across the face, knocking her to the ground, he began beating her with the bottle until it broke which he then used to stab her to stop her screams and pleas for her life._

_When her noise and movements stopped, he then turned to the children,_ _Jesse grabbed the camera off the table and dragged the girl out of the house as fast as he could, the man managed to pry her from Jesse's hand as they tried to make it out the door, she screamed and flailed begging Jesse to run to find help, he did and he ran as fast as he could._

_Police officers descended upon the house while Jesse sat in a patrol car, holding the camera to his chest like it was the only thing he ever loved, he could see right through the front door of the house into the living room and ended up seeing the woman and the girl laying on the floor in a pool of blood, the girls white dress was being dyed red from the blood, Jesse jumped out of the car and ran inside, he hugged the young girls body crying uncontrollably and wouldn't let go, the police had no choice but to let him ride in the morgue van since he refused to let go even when police tried to pull him off._

_~FLASHBACK END~_

Jesse was snapped out of his memory when he heard the front door open and Genji talking to someone in Japanese, Jesse put the camera down and went to go see Genji, he walked to the front door and saw Genji with who was supposedly his brother Hanzo, the man was wearing baggy jeans and a heavy jacket along with winter boots, his ebony black hair was in an undercut and was tied back into a bun, he had a nose bridge piercing and some standard ear piercings, Jesse put on a smile and walked over, Genji was smiling but when he turned to face Jesse, his face turned to one of concern and confusion.

"Jesse are you okay?" He asked, Jesse was confused. "Of course I am, why?" He replied, Hanzo gestured to his face."You have tear marks on your cheeks." He said, Jesse wiped his tears away quickly and chuckled nervously. "Oh! yeah, I'm fine, I don't know why but my eyes just got watery..." He explained, he didn't want the two to know his past, especially when he just met one of them.


	2. The Strange House

Hanzo had been a little hesitant to help Genji with this little project, his brother had found him wandering around the Mutsu Region and asked if he could help his friend with an occult magazine article, Hanzo had studied urban legends in his spare time and since he had nothing better to do, he agreed.

They got on a bus that stopped a block from the rental house and Hanzo was a little uneasy, he didn't know what kind of people Genji hung out with nowadays so he was a bit nervous. "Genji, could you tell me a little bit about your friend?" He asked, Genji smiled, happy to have a conversation with his brother. "Jesse is a really nice guy, he was in blackwatch with me, he's got a thick cowboy accent and is always looking like he's going to a rodeo, he went down the road of a mercenary after overwatch disbanded but he's decided to focus more on journalism now." Genji explained, Hanzo was now slightly excited to meet this man.

They arrived at the house and Genji used his key to unlock the door, they stepped in and Genji snickered. "I'm glad this place isn't smelling like cigar smoke already." He said in Japanese, suddenly their small laughter was replaced by rapid footsteps, Hanzo looked up and saw a tan and muscular American man standing in front of him, he was wearing brown jeans which were held on his waist by a belt with a rather stupid belt buckle, the tan button up shirt on him was slightly wrinkled and rolled up at the sleeves and his metallic arm reflected the sunlight coming in from the window.

Hanzo looked up at Jesse's face and saw tear marks stretched down his cheeks, Genji noticed this as well and asked him if he was okay, Jesse avoided the discussion and wiped away the tears, Hanzo just shrugged it off, he shouldn't pry into the life of a stranger, he removed his boots and jacket and followed Genji inside to the living room.

"You can have the room on the right, Jesse has the room on the left and I have the one down the hall, we'll head to the site tomorrow morning, is that alright?" Genji said, Hanzo nodded and went upstairs to put his things away.

The trio ordered take out for dinner that night and they sat at the table to eat, the quiet dinner bothered Jesse so he decided to strike up a conversation. "So do you guys know anything about this Kuze Shrine? I want to get plenty of information for the article and we're going tomorrow to take pictures." He said.

Hanzo and Genji looked up from their food and glanced at Jesse. "They're isn't much to know since a lot of the history is only known to folklorists and the victims of the curse." Hanzo said bluntly, Genji got an uncomfortable look on his face but Jesse was now curious. "There's a curse?" He questioned, Hanzo nodded.

"People have dreamt about the shrine, they start to sleep more and soon they vanish and all that's left of them is a black stain on their bed, nobody knows what happens to the people but it's widely accepted they've been spirited away." Hanzo explained, Genji nodded. "Yeah, a few people we know have been spirited away by the curse." He added.

Jesse looked rather interested. "I definitely need to research this place, think you could help me find some information on the shrine?" He requested, Hanzo sighed. "I know some folklorists in this region, I can ask if they have any information about it for you." He offered, Jesse smiled. "Thanks, I'd really appreciate it."

* * *

Jesse looked around the destroyed manor in amazement, he snapped some good pictures of what was left of the crumbling building. "This place must've been very grand when it was all put together, I would've love to see it." He said with a smile, Genji chuckled. "Women were only allowed inside, men were only allowed in the winter and they had to wear masks, I don't think you would've been able to see it." He replied, Hanzo nodded. "Yes, I ran into a folklorist this morning and they had information on the rituals performed here, it says that a woman who had suffered great pain was brought into the manor and was trained to be the tattooed priestess, I'll have to try and find more information on them." He mentioned, showing Jesse the notes, Jesse smiled. "Sounds great, thanks Hanzo." He said, Hanzo didn't notice at first but Jesse's compliment made him feel a little warm inside, it felt nice to be helpful.

Jesse wandered away from the brothers to get some more pictures when he saw something in his camera... His mother and sister... He lowered his camera and saw them. "Ma?... Sis?..." He called out, the two walked down the hallway. "Wait!" Jesse called out, he ran to the corner they turned at and saw what looked like the shrine, but it wasn't falling apart. "What the?..." 

"Jesse? Jesse? Earth to cowboy!" Genji called out, Jesse blinked and the hallway was decrepit again, he turned to Genji. "Sorry, just thought I saw something, what's up?" He asked. "Hanzo said he might know where to get more information on this place, let's go." He explained, Jesse nodded and started following Hanzo and Genji out, he looked down at his camera, did he really see them?...

A few hours and lots of research gathering, the three men were back at the house, Jesse was developing the photos he had taken, he got to the photo of the hall he had seen his mom and sister in and developed it, he wasn't crazy... They were there...


End file.
